There exists in the market and, therefore, can be considered as the state of the art, insertion machines whose main object is, on the basis of a series of elements among which there is the insertion head, that of inserting, starting with a feeding system, of electrical or electronic components such as pins, bridges, tongues, female clips and the like.
These insertion machines incorporate among other elements a coordinate table moving in four directions as per both X and Y axes. These insertion machines incorporate a rotatable plate on which is situated a printed circuit board which is bound to the plate at the moment that the insertion head proceeds to insert components into the printed circuit board and then proceeds to the insertion operation.
The nature of the insertion heads, with respect to their design is usually determined by the type of elements, either electrical, electronic or the like, which must be inserted in the printed circuit board. That is, the geometric and physical nature of the elements determines the specific design of each head, and, because of that, even if the majority of those insertion heads found in the market have the same function, their internal design can vary greatly.
In Spanish Patent of Invention No. 9 00 966 an automatic head for the insertion of legs in printed circuit boards is disclosed which feeds wire from a wire roll or the like, cuts the wire properly, approximates or adapts the legs once they are cut, and then inserts the legs into a printed circuit board.